Save
In certain situations, a player might want to bring his fleets or resources to safety - save them. Saving is not an official function in the game, it is a strategy used by most players. Note: This is a merge of the articles Fleetsaving and Resource Saving. __TOC__ Saving while being attacked Is the player being attacked by a fleet he believes to be superior to his defenses, he will try to avoid loosing precious resources and ships by saving them. This can be done for example in one of the following ways: Save by Mission This method is very simple: The player loads his resources into transports and moves the fleet elsewhere. The timing and the speed of the fleet are of the essence here to save deuterium. If there is an availible debris field, the player can move there if he has recyclers. Pro: * One regains one's resources shortly after the battle, so the losses are limited to solar satellites and defense. * The recyclers can mine the debris field in the time spent there. Contra: * Especially in the early game, the transport capacity might not suffice for all of one's resources. * Fleeing in a DF bears the risk of one being detected by a sensor phalanx. ** In order to avoid this, it is recommended to deploy your fleet to your moon, if you have one. Save by building/researching If one has to save large amounts of resources, one can start upgrading a building or research a technology. After the attack, the process can be aborted to gain the resources back. Building ships or defenses in the shipyard is not recommended, because the build orders in the shipyard can't be aborted. But even that option can be exploited if there is no other option, because one can save infite resources by building ships. And it is better to get a few ships than to be raided and let the enemy have the resources. Pro: *Large, virtually infinite amounts of resources can be saved. Contra: *Not always possible (building already in progress, or even worse, the research lab is being upgraded, i.e.: no research and no building possible) Save while being absent Nobody can be online 24 hours a day. So if one feels particularly paranoid, one can also save one's resources and fleets while being absent. The basic idea is to send one's fleet when one leaves the computer and time it right, so they are back the next morning (or whenever one is available again). Save through deploy One sends one's fleet to a friendly planet with a deploy mission and times the speed of the fleet, so that one will be back when the fleet arrives. But that method can be easily compromised, since a slow fleet moving from a planet to a planet can be easily detected. To avoid that, one can use a well-timed recall. The fleet will move back to it's starting planet and will be undetectable while doing so. For example: At 10pm, one sends one's fleet to a colony with 10% speed. In the morning, before going to work/attending class (see also: real life), i.e. at about 6am, one recalls the fleet. After school/work, the fleet is back at the home planet and one's resources are safe. But the safest method of performing this type of save is from one moon to another. However, not everyone has 2 moons at his disposal. Save through ACS-attack A death star is the optimal ship, if one wants to achieve long saving times. If one has no deathstar, a friend or alliance member can initiate an ACS-attack on one of one's colonies or moons using one of his death stars. One then lets the fleet, which is supposed to be saved, participate in the attack. It will then move at the same speed as the death star, probably taking several days to the target. Again, the fleets are easily detectable, but become available again quickly afterwards. Do not forget to abort the attack!, since a death stars firepower could cause exactly what one is trying to avoid in the first place: getting raided. Save through colonize If one possesses a moon, one can use one of the safest methods of saving: sending a colony ship and all of ones resources on a colonizing mission, even though the maximum amount of planets is already reached. The fleet will simply return to it's moon of origin. It can't be detected at any part of the trip. For a while it was discussed, whether this was bugusing or not. But the team has decided to allow it. Risks With most of these methods, one carries the risk of the target moon, planet, or DF being deleted, which will beam the fleet right back to the starting planet. Saving through vacation mode - the safest method Self explanatory, though only for long term use, since the vacation mode needs to be active for at least 3 days and mines don't produce in that time. Category:Strategy